Shufflemode: Our Moments
by Juut
Summary: 5 songs. 5 moments in the life of Lily and James.


**I don't own anything.**

_**Basically, this is the familiar shufflemode and write method.  
>Still new to this, so please review!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: James and Lily.<br>Song: One Way Street – Stevie Ann.**

A soft knock on the door made me open one eye.  
>'Prongs?'<br>I groaned and stuck my head under my pillow when the door opened and Sirius came in.  
>'That was totally not fair to Remus, you know.'<br>Yes, I knew I was being an asshole.  
>'James?'<br>I didn't respond.  
>'She's being stupid, you know that right? You had to do this for yourself, you made a good decision… Now I know you love her, but you couldn't be in a relationship like that and she will realize that she loves you too, don't worry.'<br>I felt a pat on my arse, typically Sirius, and then there was silence again.  
>He was right. She had made me so happy when she agreed to go out with me, but she was just too afraid of what she was feeling to be in this relationship with me.<br>It was not my fault.  
>I had not failed.<p>

**Pairing: Lily and James  
>Song: Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That – Dolly Parton.<strong>

He knew. Damnit, he knew.  
>That stupid grin of his made it absolutely clear, damnit.<br>I turned around and of course, there they were, his best mates.  
>'Hey Lily,' Remus said, 'great party!'<br>'Yeah, Lils, awesome theme!' yelled Sirius, dancing circles around me on his cowboy boots.  
>I forced a smile and stumbled backwards.<br>I had to sit down, I had to sit down.  
>And suddenly there he was next to me. Knowing.<br>'Hullo Lils, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight,' he said as I felt a blush form on my cheeks.  
>'Uhuuu.'<br>C'mon Lils, is that all you can manage to say! He's just a boy for crying out loud!  
>You see him every day! He's just wearing jeans, because of your stupid theme party! No big deal!<br>'Is that all you can manage to say?' He asked cheekily, looking me in the eye.  
>He knew! He could read my mind for crying out loud!<br>'Good party,' he murmured and kissed me on the cheek.  
>And then he was gone.<br>Dancing, with Marlene.  
>And then with Mary.<br>And then with Lisa.  
>And God, I miss the days when he would be busy all night trying to make me dance with him.<p>

**Pairing: Lily and James.  
>Song: Under The Weather – KTunstall.<strong>

It was raining and I felt his eyes on me. Again.  
>And I knew he was worried, and I knew he was scared that he had been to bold.<br>Even though I had wanted it to happen. The kiss.  
>As I looked out over the lake I felt him come closer.<br>Positioning himself next to me against the tree, carefully.  
>And I couldn't say anything. Literally.<br>I couldn't think of something to say, cause my mind just made no sense.  
>So much rain, so much grey. I felt myself sink.<br>As I closed my eyes, I smelt the grass, the rain, him.  
>I smelt home.<br>'Lils?' he quietly asked, so much unlike him, although so much like him.  
>'My parents were attacked.'<br>And I open my eyes.  
>And that was when I could see him more clearly than ever.<br>James. So comfortable with himself, but so painfully aware of his shortcomings.  
>And I laced our fingers together.<br>'James Potter, please drown with me.'  
>And we sunk together, deeper and deeper into nothingness.<br>Away from the world. Away from the danger.  
>And blindly I kissed his eyelids and nose and chin.<br>'Feels like home,' he whispered.

**Pairing: James and Lily.  
>Song: Scared- Three Days Grace.<strong>

'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!'  
>'James, James, you okay?'<br>Panting I sat up straight. Only one thought on my mind.  
>'Lily!'<br>'I'm right here, I'm right here…'  
>She pulled her arms around me.<br>'It was just a dream.'  
>And I sunk back into my pillow, taking her with me, her head on my shoulder.<br>I breathed in her wonderful scent.  
>'Wha-' she started, but I pushed my lips on hers.<br>Effectively postponing the question on the tip of her tong.  
>I didn't want to talk about the dream, the nightmare.<br>Voldemort killing my girl, my Lily.  
>During the day I was perfectly fine, I was optimistic.<br>In the dark though, when Lily was away on a mission, I felt it creeping in.  
>The fear.<br>And in my head, his cold voice, threatening.  
>All because of our child, growing inside Lily.<br>I loved it so much and although we hoped it was a girl, I knew it was a boy.  
>A beautiful baby boy to call my own.<br>And he would grow up to be a hero, my hero.  
>And as I realized this, my heartbeat slowed down.<br>Lily's breathing in my neck. Her cat snoring on the end of the bed. My hand on her belly. Harry.  
>And I wasn't scared anymore.<br>I was not alone.

**Marauders.  
>Song: Brother – Racoon<strong>

'James.'  
>There he was. Picking up the pieces. Again.<br>He sat down next to his friend and watched him for a while.  
>The sadness in his eyes.<br>'C'mon,' he said, and he pushed himself up.  
>'She's awful, Pad.<br>She's got me in her web and I can't get out. Why can't I get out?'  
>'Don't know man, you're screwed' he replied.<br>'C'mon, we're in the Three Broomsticks.'**  
><strong>And helping him up, he gave him a hug. 'C'mon'  
>And together they walked through the door.<br>To their usual booth, where Remus and Peter were, four butterbeer in front of them.  
>And the four of them sat there, unusually quiet.<br>All looking each other in the eye.  
>And Peter, the smallest, dared to take the word.<br>'You've got to let her go, man. Otherwise we can't help you.'  
>And James would have shouted and yelled at and beaten up any other person.<br>But not Peter, his friend.  
>He should let her go.<br>And Sirius punched him in the arm.  
>'You've still got us'<br>And for the first time in two years, James didn't notice the redhead coming in, her hand held by this Ravenclaw. He didn't notice her wearing lip gloss and he certainly did not notice her looking his way.  
>And Remus raised his glass.<br>'To the marauders.'  
>'To friendship,' Peter stated.<br>'To brotherhood,' James whispered.  
>And they drank to that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo.. What say you? <em>**


End file.
